


Ukyo/Heroine drabble

by YonaDawn



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, from a prompt thing that I like, they deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scream: My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukyo/Heroine drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'll link the prompt lists I got this from here so if you wanna request a ship and prompt just comment it here and I'll probably made a one-shot book  
> https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=485680938262620&id=176174202546630

After another day of work at the cafe, Heroine returned home, placing her jacket and purse up just before she was swooped in in the arms of her husband. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned his warm embrace.

"Hello, Ukyo!" She said cheerfully, smiling happily up at him as he set her back on the ground.

"Ah, hello! How was work today? Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Everything's great, thank you." She replied, her smile still present on her lips as she reached up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. Ukyo still had to bend down a bit for her to reach, but he just thought it was one of the cutest things ever. Who wouldn't? After their greetings, Ukyo gently took her hand and lead her to the kitchen to which he had just prepared a meal for them. Whenever Ukyo was home and had the time before Heroine got home, he always made the two of them a meal to share when she returned.

Heroine smiled softly, thanking him with a swift kiss on his cheek, before they returned to their living room, settling on the couch together to eat their meals. They exchanged talk about how their days were, and what they did. Heroine always enjoyed hearing as well seeing Ukyo's photography work, as they were always amazing and beautiful pictures. She also told him about her events at the cafe, and seeing a father and son she could swear she had seen before, but couldn't remember then clearly.

After a while they finished eating, Ukyo taking their plates and taking them into the kitchen, quickly rinsing them before placing them into the dishwasher. He returned back to their living room, only to spot Heroine missing from her spot. He tilted his head slightly, the quick, messy braid he had put it in before preparing their meal flopping a bit, and was about to call out for her when he saw her smiling, carrying a mall box with her. He looked at her in confusion as she sat back on the couch, motioning for him to come sit by her. He complied, sitting down, their knees touching as he shifted to face her.

"Here, I got you something. I know it's not any special occasion today, but I though you would like this." She said, twiddling her fingers in nervousness.

"Really? Ah, thank you. You're really too kind to me." He said, smiling softly at her as he took the gift she offered him, setting it in his lap before leaning over and placing a kiss upon her forehead. 

"I just hope you like it." She said, her smile still present on her lip, but her features giving away that she was anxious about his reaction.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll love it because it's a gift from you." He told her sweetly. Then he began to tear the paper off, revealing a pink box decorated with light green ribbon. He then opened the box, staring at the contents inside and then back at her a few times. Letting out a small scream, he set the box down and quickly, but gently, pulled her into his arms, her returning his embrace. She laughed, obviously relieved and happy with his reaction. He pulled away, just enough to press a kiss to her lips.

"Oh my god.. Are you serious? You're not joking right?" He asked, pure joy evident on his features.

Heroine nodded. "I'm serious, I promise."

Ukyo laughed softly, pulling her close and kissing her head. He then reached in to box, pulling out the photo she had given him. It was a picture of her holding a small white board, the words, "It's a girl" written on it with her delicate hand writing. He couldn't help smiling as he looked at the picture once more, kissing her cheek and then her lips.

"Thank you, this is a wonderful gift." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, so, so much."

She giggled a bit, smiling happily. "I love you too, Ukyo. You'll be a great father, I'm sure." She said, their fingers intertwining as they kissed once more.


End file.
